Akemi Hino
by hanakaito155
Summary: Not much is known about Hino Kahoko's past, family, or life before Lili showed up. Now, after the concorse is over, are the others finally learning exactly who Kahako is.
1. Greetings and Embarrassment

Hitsu: Hello everyone! This is an attempt to write a fanfiction by your's truely.

Weylin: Emphasis on '**attempt**.'

Hitsu: You are so mean!!

Weylin: Yeah, yeah. Don't you have to do some disclaimer thingy or whatever?

Hitsu: T-T I don't own La Corda D'Oro... I never will... Now I feel depressed...

* * *

---Ding Ding Ding---

Another day of lessons at Seisou Academy was over. Kahoko breathed out a sigh of relief as she packed up her things and prepared to leave. It was a regular day, nothing out of the usual. She would probably go practice her violin for a couple of hours before finally going home. Getting up, she opened the sliding door from the classroom to the hallway and nearly got pummeled by her two best friends, Mio and Nao.

"Ok, what's got you two so heated up?" she asked, irritated at almost losing her neck.

"You probably have a good reason to be mad at us-, "Mio, the ever romantic, gasped.

"-but you HAVE to check this out!!" Nao, Ms. Practical, finished. It was rare that both of them would be so hyped up over something.

_Ok, maybe this wasn't the ordinary day…_

* * *

Mio and Nao dragged Kahoko down the multiple flights of stairs, pushing their way through the crowds of people and shoving the ones that couldn't get out of the way fast enough. They didn't even stop to answer their friends.

"Ah, Hino-san?" called out a confused Ryoutaro, who had happened to be one of the people shoved.

"I'm sorry Tsuchihara-kun!!" Replied Kahoko as she was whisked out the door. Outside, the trio got even more questioning stares. Many of the Music Department students snickered at how stupid they looked. Kahoko, who was not as oblivious as they thought, blushed.

"What is so important that you had to make such a scene to drag me out here?" She screamed. Mio and Nao just smiled knowingly. This only made Kahoko angrier as she started growing red as her fiery hair.

"Don't be mad at them Kaho." A masculine voice called from behind her.

Kahoko's eyes flew open. _Can it be?? _She turned around, and gasped. All of her previous rage melted into happiness at the man standing before her. Dropping everything, she flew into his open arms.

"Aki!!!" She sighed in his embrace.

"Hino-san?" Tsuchihara asked a dazed out red head. They were walking to the faculty room after school because Kanazawa-sensei asked them and the rest of the concourse participants to discuss something. Kahoko had been completely ignoring Ryoutaro, for she was too busy smiling and humming to hear him.

"Wha? Oh I'm sorry Tsuchihara-kun, did you say something?" Kahoko asked with a dazed expression.

"I was just wondering why Mio and Nao nearly trampled me and half of the student body yesterday." Kahoko blushed at the memory.

"Well you see—"

"Kaho-chan! "Called out a hyper senior.

"Hino-san," breathed out the beautiful school idol that was standing next to him.

"Good afternoon Hihara-Senpai, Yunoki-Senpai," Kahoko smiled, relieved at the excuse to not answer the previous question.

"Good afternoon, and by the way, what was that interesting display yesterday with you and your friends?" mused Yunoki. Kahoko turned red. _So much for excuses._

"Oh yeah, Kaho-chan, you looked funny being dragged like that," Hihara laughed.

"Well, um…you see-"

"Kaho-senpai…" Kahoko turned around to see Fuyumi, Keiichi, and Len walking behind her.

"Ah, hello everyone!" she said.

"Kaho-senpai, what was that about yester—"

"Hello Kanazawa-sensei!" Kahoko shouted, running to him. "We should really get this meeting finished shouldn't we?"

Kanazawa looked at his crazy student. "Um, ok… everyone get inside, I have an announcement to make."

The students shuffled in and Kahoko breathed a sigh of relief, luck was with her.

"Ok, as you all know, there is a fundraising concert and the volunteers are hoping that you would participate…"

Kahoko listened and raised her hand to ask a question.

"Sensei, will there be—"

"There you are!" An unfamiliar man was standing in the doorway. He had shoulder length chocolate hair and abnormal green eyes. He smirked at the startled looks he got from everyone in the room. Taking long and elegant strides, he found himself in standing in front of Kahoko. Smiling he said," Kaho, you had me worried sick! Why didn't you tell me that you were in a meeting?"

"Well, ah…"

"May I ask who you are and what you are doing in this room?" voiced Kanazawa. Everyone else leaned forward and listened. Kahoko blushed. _"I seem to be doing that a lot lately," _she thought.

She cleared her voice, "This is Akemi, my—"

"Most important man in her life," Akemi interrupted. "Nice to meet you!"

* * *

Hitsu: Thank you for reading! Please review!

* * *

The next day…


	2. Mysterious Notes?

Hitsu: Hi!

Weylin: Do people actually read this?

Hitsu: Shut up! Anyway I am just here to... *starts crying* ...remember that I do and never will own La Corda D'Oro.

Weylin: Drama Queen

Hitsu: Shut up you hermaphrodite!

Weylin: Do you even know what that is?

Hitsu:...

Weylin: Well?

Hitsu:...no

Weylin: Please read and review while I teach this girl her vocabulary.

* * *

Flashback

_She cleared her voice, "This is Akemi, my—"_

"_Most important man in her life," Akemi interrupted. "Nice to meet you!"_

End of flashback

INSIDE OF STAFFROOM

It was eerily quiet as Kahoko stormed out of the room, dragging this Akemi with her.

"The most important man…?" Hihara whispered.

Everyone had their own thoughts on this predicament, but they all thought the similar phrase.

'Boyfriend?!'

OUTSIDE OF STAFFROOM

A furious Kahoko dragged Akemi by his ears down the school hallways. Because of what Akemi had said, everyone had looked at her funny. She could not even imagine what was going through their heads. A total stranger to them just barges in, and claims that he is more important that anyone else. Kahoko knew that if she were in their shoes, she would feel betrayed.

"I cannot BELIEVE that you would embarrass me like THAT!" she huffed. Akemi grinned sheepishly.

"Well, you know-"

"Know what? That I won't be able to show my face around school, not to mention the charity I'm supposed to perform at?!" At this Kahoko stopped and let go of her grip. Akemi rubbed his sore ear while waiting for a response. When none came, he sighed.

"Well, how was I supposed to know that I was barging in on a meeting? I met Mio and Nao in the front, and they told me that you were here. If you have to blame someone, blame them."

Kahoko, in return, sighed. "I'm not blaming you, I'm just frustrated. I really take my music seriously Aki."

"I'm sorry for what I did, then," Akemi hugged Kahoko from behind. "Before I make any more mistakes, let's take you home." Kahoko complied and soon the two were talking like the whole thing never happened.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

The bell had rung, signaling the end of school. Kahoko breathed out a sigh of relief. Thankfully, she was in the Gen Ed. Department, so that she was able to avoid everyone. It had been a pretty quiet day for her, and she was very grateful. Packing up her stuff, her cell phone rang. Akemi sent her a text message.

"_Wait for a little bit in the front of the school, I'll walk you home"_

'That was a little weird,' Kahoko thought to herself. But, there was nothing else for her to do that day after school, so she started walking to the front of the school to wait.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"It was a pretty strange coincidence that we both received the same note, huh Yunoki?" smiled Hihara. They had both received a note telling them to meet someone by the fountain after school.

"Yes it was Hihara," Yunoki smiled back. Little did Hihara know, Yunoki was internally screaming at the top of his lungs. 'This is a waste of my time. I can be somewhere else, doing much better things right now! Who does this person think he is? Calling us out like this?'

But, of course Yunoki showed no discomfort at all. The duo chatted until they had reached the fountain, where they saw someone they had not expected.

"Tsukimori?! What are you doing here?" Hihara exclaimed.

"I didn't think you went _that _way Tsukimori," chuckled Yunoki. Tsukimori turned bright red.

"What are you talking about?" he steamed. "I got a note too, assuming that you both have notes."

"We do," Azuma said. "And apparently so does Tsuchihara and Shimizu." The three men turned and saw an agitated Ryoutaro, pulling Shimizu by his collar. Ryoutaro raised an eyebrow at the crowd next to the fountain, but quickly figured out that they too had received the notice.

"Good morning senpais…" yawned Shimizu.

"It's 4 in the afternoon!" Ryoutaro sighed. "I found this one-" jerking a sleeping Shimizu awake "sleeping in the garden with the note in his hand." The others nodded, completely familiar with the sleeping habits of their kohei.

"So…anyone know why we are here?" Hihara asked.

"That would be because of me," an unknown person voiced behind them.

They turned and immediately stiffened. Standing there was Akemi.

* * *

Hitsu: o.o

Weylin: Yeah...

Hitsu: I had no idea....I'm sorry! I didn't mean to call you such a thing! *grabs Weylin's jacket and starts crying all over again*

Weylin:...Please review so she stops crying and ruining my jacket.


	3. Wow! Really?

Hitsu: I'm not exactly happy with this chapter, but I could not find a way around it...

* * *

"How are you all?" Akemi smiled. Slowly, his smiled dissolved at the lack of reaction. The five concourse participants just stared at him, waiting for his next move. Akemi sighed; this might take longer than he had hoped. Hihara was the one to break the awkward silence.

"So, you're Akemi-san?" he worded slowly, as if to not make any mistakes.

"Yes, and you do not have to introduce yourselves, Kahoko's friends took the liberty themselves, Hihara Kazuki." Akemi could see the tension rise in the men at his statement.

"So," Len stated "Since you know about us, who exactly are you."

"I am Kaho's most important person."

"We know that—"Ryoutaru started.

"I am her brother."

Ryoutaru stopped. Everyone had their mouth gaping. Only the faint twitting of birds could be heard as they stared at Akemi. Azuma recovered first.

"You are her brother? Then why would need to confront us?"

"Because, Azuma Yunoki, I wouldn't want the reason you to act strange around Kahoko be because of me," Akemi sighed. "The others already know who I am. I have been trying to clear up any misunderstandings for Kahoko's sake."

Akemi smirked. "Who knows, I might have a future brother-in-law in this group!" he said as all the men blushed.

"Aaaaaaakiiiiiii!" a girl's voice screamed from behind them. Red hair flew past the boys and crashed into Akemi. "You took too long!" Kahoko whined.

"Gomenasai Kaho, I was just clearing things up with these lads."

"You know," Shimizu yawned "You two don't really look like siblings." Akemi visibly stiffened, while Kahoko did not say anything.

"Well," Akemi breathed, "It was nice meeting you all! Good bye!" Dragging Kahoko by her collar, the two took their leave.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Aki, what did you say to them?" Kahoko asked Akemi as soon as they were out of the school.

"It was nothing, really. I just cleared up a few misunderstandings. It's nothing to worry about Kaho-chan." Akemi pulled his sister closer and hugged her. Kahoko relaxed into his arms.

"It is great having you back Onii-chan," she sighed.

"Yeah, it's been far too long."

* * *


	4. Not awkward at all

Hitsu: So how is everybody? Yes, a weekend where I do not have to do anything!!! It's nice to relax once in a while and just read fanfictions.

Weylin: Yeah, sure. If you have nothing to do, then why don't you make me some cookies?? I'm starving over here!

Hitsu: Cookies are bad for your nutrition!

Weylin: Says the girl who eats pocky for breakfast.

Hitsu: ...fine you win...ANYWHO, please read and review 3

* * *

After the incident with Akemi, things seemed to slowly revert back to normal. Kahoko hung out with Nao and Mio during school, practiced her violin after class, and was completely unaware at the battle for her affections from the male concourse participants. It was almost as if it never happened.

---Ding Dong---

"Kahoko! I found a really nice cake shop yesterday, let's go there right now!" Kahoko declined to Mio's utter disappointment.

"I have to go practice right now, but save me a piece of cake, ok?" Mio nodded, and Kahoko hurried out of the classroom. Since she was a gen-ed student, the practice rooms were on the other side of the campus. She had to rush to find an available one, or else they would all be taken. When she did get there, to her luck they were all taken. Groaning, she fell to the floor.

"Hino-san?"

"Kaho-chan!"

Looking up, she peered into the eyes of her two sempai.

"Good morning sempai. Are you going to practice?"

Azuma shook his head. "No, we are going shopping for my little sister's birthday coming up. You remember her, correct?"

"Ah, Miyabi-chan!" Kahoko smiled at the memory of the beautiful heiress. "How is she, by the way?"

"She is doing quite well."

"Kaho-chan!!" Hihara interrupted. "Can you help us!! We have no idea on what to get her for her birthday. Maybe because you are a girl and all…" Hihara blushed at the awkward silence. Thankfully, Kahoko laughed.

"Sure! But, I thought Yunoki-sempai would know what to get her. He usually knows what she wants." Actually, Kahoko knew for a fact that Yunoki knew how to shop for a girl. She was forced to go on many shopping trips, which were enjoyable, but completely involuntary. Of course she would never say that out loud.

As if Azuma knew what she was thinking, his eyes sent a message that clearly stated 'Be smart and hold your tongue girl.' "I was thinking about getting her something different this year, "Azuma smiled icily. "So, will you help us?" Kahoko sweated, but agreed heartily. What girl would give up a free shopping trip?

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"That was fun!" Kahoko smiled as she stretched her arms. She, Azuma, and Hihara had spent the last few hours finding a gift for Miyabi. Apparently Hihara had no idea what shopping for a girl would be like, and ended up freaking out when they entered the stores. It was relaxing, being able to take a break like this and laugh at Hihara's cute stupidity.

"I'll get going now, thank you for today sempais!" Kahoko waved.

"Actually, we have time Hino-san. Allow us to escort you home," Azuma smiled. Kahoko's smile froze. Yunoki-sempai, in HER HOME? That will just add to the long list of what he had to tease her with. No way would she allow it.

"It's ok--"

"I want to see Kaho-chan's house as well!" Hihara was jumping up and down like a little kid. "Besides, we cannot let a girl walk home by herself!" Defeated, Kahoko hung her head. It felt like some supreme being hated her, or something.

"Understood…" Kahoko started to walk home while the other two followed.

"Hey Yunoki, I wonder if Miyabi-chan will like her present," Hihara stated.

"She most likely will," Yunoki responded. With Kahoko's help, they had picked out a cute set of earrings engraved with diamonds. Thankfully, Yunoki never had to worry about the price of things, or else that would have been completely out of the question. The two chatted together until they reached the front of Kahoko's house.

"Thank you for walking me home," Kahoko smiled, relieved that they did not have to come inside.

"It was no problem Kaho—,"

SPLASH!

The next thing Kahoko saw was two soaking wet upperclassmen standing outside of her house. Apparently there was a huge puddle right behind them, and coincidently a car happened to drive just then…

"Please come inside to dry off!" Kahoko cried.

Entering the house, Kahoko ran upstairs. Finding her brother's clothes she gave them two outfits and towels. Her family was not home, so it would be ok for them to change in the living room.

"Please use these," she stuttered.

"Sure, but Hino-san, are you going to watch us change?" Blushing, Kahoko ran out of the room.

Azuma and Hihara began to change clothes. They fitted a little bigger than ideal, Akemi was taller than they, but it was suitable. Kahoko was making tea in the kitchen, to distract her from the changing men just a door away. She did such a good job distracting herself, she indeed forgot about it. When the tea was done, she walked into the living room. Without looking up, she placed it on the table near the door.

"I brought some tea sempa--" She looked up and turned bright red. There before her were two shirtless and wet musicians. Hihara blushed while Azuma looked highly amused.

"Ahh! I'm so sorry! Oh my!" Kahoko was so flustered she lost balance and began to fall.

"Watch out!" both Hihara and Azuma lunged and caught her before she hit the floor.

"Hi, I'm home!" Perfect timing. Akemi walked through the front door to see his sister being held by two wet, shirtless men, in the middle of his living room floor. Oh no, this was not awkward at all.

* * *

Weylin: Read and Review please!


	5. Author's Note

So... sorry about the lack of updates recently... The past couple of months have been incredibly busy for me, so I haven't been able to finish writing the next couple of chapters. Not to mention, my midterms are coming up (T.T) so it will probably be a couple more weeks until any updates.

BUT REST ASSURED!!! I WILL UPDATE EVENTUALLY!

-Hitsu


	6. Something Doesn't Feel Right

Hitsu: Hey everyone! I'm not dead!

Weylin: Surprisingly..

Hitsu: Meanie! Anyways, here is the long overdue chapter that you all have been waiting for. I hope it doesn't dissapoint you!

* * *

Akemi paused in the doorway, staring at the two shirtless men in front of him. Two wet shirtless men, who just **happen** to be embracing his precious little sister. Kahoko could hear his knuckles cracking.

"Onii-chan?" she asked quietly. Akemi did not respond. In fact, he was slowing walking over two the trio, murder in his eyes. He stopped in front of Kahoko, who, because of the shock, forgot to pull herself from Azuma's and Hihara's embrace. She braced herself for what was going to happen.

"Ka…ho…ko…" Akemi slowly sounded out. He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the two musicians. Then, he began to cry dramatically on her shoulder. Azuma and Hihara blatantly stared, unsure of what to make of this shange in situation. On the other hand, Kahoko grew even more flustered than before.

"How could you betray Onii-chan like that! My Kaho is growing up so fast!" Akemi clutched Kahoko closer. "I never expected my cute little sister to be involved with** two** men!"Kahoko's face blushed a bright red. She stuttered, her memory going blank. Much to her appreciation, Azuma stepped in to save her.

"Hino-san, we were merely breaking her fall," Azuma pointed out smoothly. Hihara, at this point, woke from his stupor.

"Yeah, we aren't ro-romantically in-in-invol—," he managed to stutter before turning an even brighter red than Kahoko. Akemi pondered over their words thoughtfully while keeping his hold on Kahoko.

After some time, he replied. "All right, I believe you." He turned to Kahoko with a huge grin on his face. "Kaho, be a sweetheart and make some dinner for your Onii-chan! I'm so hungry." Kahoko, relieved to be out of the situation, fled. Akemi turned so his back was to the guys, watching his sister leave to room. Azuma and Hihara sighed, glad to clear things up. Hihara decided to be a little bold and spoke.

"So, ah, Akemi-san, how close are you and Kaho-chan?"

"Kaho-chan?" Akemi replied, his voice holding a dangerous tone. "So you call her _Kaho-chan_ hmm? Well Hihara-san, _Kahoko_ is my_ one_ and _only_, and I want what is **best** for her." With this he turned and faced the two, his previously calm face twisted with conspicuous hatred. "Don't think I'm letting you both off this easy." Akemi's aura of hatred visibly disturbed the boys, even Azuma looked a little unnerved.

"Onii-chan?" Kahoko's voiced drifted into the room. "Do you want hamburger or pasta?" Akemi's anger lessened a bit, replying that he wanted pasta, his voice betraying none of his emotions. Azuma observed this man. His personality was too similar to his own and he did not like it. It was clear that he was overly protective of his younger sibling to the point where is seemed as if he was hiding something. Azuma glanced over at Hihara to see is he noticed the same thing. Hihara was cowering in the corner of the room looking as if he was a puppy struck by his beloved master. Azuma mentally shook his head, of course Kazuki wouldn't notice anything.

"I'll be watching you two." Akemi's voice brought Azuma back from his pondering. He looked up to see Akemi glaring at them. Azuma matched his glare with his own, angering Akemi even more. "If you even so much look at her the wrong way, I'll make your worst nightmares come true."

Azuma recognized this lucid invitation to leave. Not wanting to cause more of a disruption, he complied. Picking up the spare clothing that Kahoko previously dropped on the floor, he quickly threw a shirt to Hihara.

"I believe that we have overstayed our welcome," he deftly stated. "Tell Kahoko that she can give back our uniforms at school. Thank you for having us over." With that said he grabbed Hihara by the collar and their school bags and dragged them out the front door. Just when the door closed, Kahoko walked back into the living room.

"Huh? Yunoki-senpai and Hihara-senpai left?" she questioned Akemi. He nodded, looking at the door briefly before gracing Kahoko with a smile. "They said you can give them their uniforms at school." Kahoko looked at her brother suspiciously, she knew something had happened while she was gone, but she was not sure what. Exhaling she circled her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

"Onii-chan, it's been so long since we have been able to see each other. Please don't ruin this happy time because of some petty defensiveness. Those senpai are my friends, and I would like you to get along." Closing her eyes, Kahoko buried her head into his shirt. Akemi's eyes softened.

"It's ok Kahoko. I promise to try and be civil with them. You know I only want what is best for you," he told her resting his chin on the top of her head. The two stayed like that for a bit before Akemi's stomach growled. Grinning wolfishly, Akemi looked down at his beloved sister. "Your Onii-chan is hungry!"

* * *

Back at the Yunoki house hold, Azuma was staring at out at his garden. The encounter with Akemi that day left him unsettled. It made sense that a brother would get protective of his sister, even Azuma felt that way with Miyabi when it came to suitors. However, Akemi was different. His actions felt different. Azuma picked up his flute and began to lightly play a tune. He would look into this Akemi Hino and find out the truth. After all, what good was it to be rich if one could not pull some strings to find some information?

* * *

Hitsu: Yes? No? Horrible?

Weylin: Please review!


	7. Cafe Talk

Hitsu: Hey guess what?

Weylin: What?

Hitsu: I'm NOT dead!!!

Weylin: …looser

Hitsu: Sorry about the long delay everyone, and hopefully this chapter won't make you all wish I was dead—

Weylin: Don't count on it.

Hitsu: Please enjoy!

* * *

"Maaannn, I hate school! It's not my fault if the teacher is so boring that I fall asleep in class!" Mio groaned. Kahoko chuckled at her friend, amused by her juvenile antics. Mao sprawled across her desk, whining about the lecture the teacher had just given her about paying attention in class. Nao just shook her head, such actions were typical of Mio.

"Ignoring Mio's stupidity," Nao interjected, "So, did you hear about…" Listening to her friends' conversations, Kahoko's mind began to drift off.

The incident with Yunoki senpai and Hihara senpai had only occurred the day before. Even though Akemi had assured her that nothing had happened, Kahoko still felt uneasy. She knew her brother could be a bit… overprotective, and it scared her at what he could have said. Hopefully it was nothing that would disrupt her relationship with those two. Hihara senpai was so energetic and made her laugh constantly. Even Yunoki senpai, who always teases her, makes her feel special. Kahoko would be so sad if they stopped talking to her because of Akemi.

Kahoko sighed. Her mind had been filled with these thoughts since the two senpais had left her home the night before. They had not even bothered to retrieve their uniforms. Kahoko felt horrible, she loved her brother, but she also treasured her friends. Kahoko needed a distraction before she got a migraine from thinking too much.

"…oko?" Nao's voice jerked Kahoko out of her thoughts. Blinking foolishly, she tried to recall the conversation that had just occurred. Nao sighed.

"I was just saying that we should go out to a café afterschool, if you are not too busy with practice and all…" Kahoko smiled, this was just the perfect distraction she needed.

"Sure! It's been a long time since we all went out together!" Mio cheered, Kahoko rarely hung out with them outside of school because of violin practice. Gathering their belongings, the three friends headed off to their favorite café.

* * *

Devouring her parfait, Kahoko was in bliss mode, as well as Nao and Mio. The café had been an excellent choice, it had been far too long since the friends had just relaxed together, enjoying desserts with high concentration of sugar and fat. Shoveling another spoon full of creamie goodness, Kahoko heard a voice calling her name. Turning around, she noticed Nami Amou waving her arms like an idiot. Kahoko gestured her over, as to save Nami-san from embarrassment.

"Hi guys! It has been a while hasn't it?" Nami exclaimed as she reached the booth where the three girls sat. "Do you mind if I sit with you guys?"

"Not at all, as long as you have some good gossip on you!" Mio exclaimed, inviting the journalist to take the open seat next to her.

"Oh, since the concours have been over, the _juicy stuff_ has been at an all time low," Nami sighed, clearly distressed by her lack of gossip about the handsome concours participants. Smiling devilishly, she continued, "However, I have heard a little something about our dear Kahoko lately."

Blushing at this news, Kahoko nearly choked on her dessert. "Gossip? About me?" Mio and Nao leaned in closer to her the news.

"Oh, you know Kaho! That incredibly good-looking guy that took you home a couple days ago? Not to mention, I heard you two made quite a disruption in the staffroom." Calming down, Kahoko left.

"Sorry to disappoint you Nami-chan, but that was only my brother, Akemi-nii." Nami raised her eyes at this.

"Wow, I remember you mentioning that you had a brother once, but I never figured that he would be so **HOT**! Why didn't you introduce me before?" Nami exclaimed, disrupting the conversations of the people around them. Making an apologetic look to the other customers, Kahoko motioned for Nami to calm down.

"Onii-chan has been away for a long time, living with his grandfather at a shrine in Kyoto," Kahoko explained. This caught Nami's attention.

"**His** grandfather? What do you mean?" Nami whispered while leaning in towards their conversation. Kahoko laughed at the uncomfortable proximity.

"Well you see, Onii-chan was actually adopted by our family when he was really young. His parent had died, and his grandfather was too sick to take care of him. My dad had very close relations to Onii-chan's parents, so he volunteered to raise him. A couple of years ago, he decided to go help his grandfather with the shrine he is attending to. So, yeah, we are not actually related," Kahoko let out a brief laugh.

"Ooh, the plot thickens! So you are living with your gorgeous older brother, who is not actually your brother!" Clearly enjoying the twist, Nami took out a notepad from her bag and started scribbling down notes.

"Well, the thing is, Onii-san was taken in to our family when I was still pretty young, so he has always been like a brother to me," Kahoko tried to reason with Nami.

"Yeah, I always remember Akemi-san being there when me and Nao went to play at Kahoko's house," Mio said, nodding her head to Kahoko's explanation.

"Yes, but he was **like** a brother. Like, being the key word here," Nami said, grinning. Kahoko shook her head, there was no getting through to the gossip queen.

"Whatever you say Nami-chan."

* * *

Unknown to the girls, they had an audience from the booth next door. Shimizu had come to the café, but then quickly fell asleep as usual. Stretching from his relaxed position, Shimizu yawned. Amou-san's loud voice had woke him up, not that he was complaining, he had found out many interesting things from their loud conversation.

_'So Hino-san and her brother are not really related…'_ Jealousy flickered in his usually dream-ridden eyes. Yawning again, he felt his head once again feel heavy. He would deal with the new situation after his nap.

Hitsu: So that's it everyone, sorry for the wait!

Weylin: You said that already.

Hitsu: That just means that I am extra sorry!! Anyways, I am going to have a poll for who do YOU think Kahoko should end up with! To include all you readers. To vote, just leave your submission in the reviews. NO VOTING FOR THE SAME PERSON MORE THAN ONCE!!!

Weylin: She's only doing this because she doesn't know what to do anymore.

Hitsu: SHUT UP YOU! Anyways, please review please!!


End file.
